The Messenger
by wiigamer024
Summary: Two friends, looking for one thing in common... love. SONGFIC: Baised off of "The Messenger" by Linkin Park. Enjoy!


Whoa, first songfic/oneshot!

I'm taking a small break on _The Struggle,_ don't worry though, I'll get back to it soon.

Actually, I should be working on another story, but heheheh…. I don't feel like it. xD

Whatev.

Enjoy this for now!

(reference to that one Sonic X, episode 52 I think. Idr, I haven't seen that show in forever xD)

"The Messenger" – Linkin Park

(check it out, it's a really good song 3)

* * *

><p><span>The Messenger<span>

_**When you feel you're alone  
>Cut off from this cruel world<br>Your instinct's telling you to run**_

It seemed like no matter where you saw him, he always had a smile on his face, a cocky one at that. Sonic the Hedgehog was the Hero of Mobius, and everyone knew it. He put his life on the line for random strangers on a daily basis. The weird thing was… no one knew who he really was. No one knew the _real _Sonic, the living being beyond the hero. No one, not even his little bro, Tails, knew much about the hero's past. When he walked along the streets of the common people, he envied everything about them; from the little kids holding their parents hands, to the various couples going out on dates. One thing he wanted more than anything in the world was to be told he was given a life for more than just being a hero. Sure, there was nothing wrong with the trill of adventure, and seeing others people's happiness, but he needed someone to teach him more than just how to fight, he needed someone to show him the finer things in life then having to worry about Eggman every damn day, he needed someone… to show him love…

Trying to shake the foreign thoughts out of his head, he realized it'd be better not to think about things that would never happen. He turned the opposite way and did the one thing he did best: run…

_**Listen to your heart  
>Those angel voices<br>They'll sing to you  
>They'll be your guide<br>Back home**_

He stopped to rest in a meadow not far from the city. He fell back onto the hill, and closed his eyes, basking in the sunlight. His thoughts wandered to what everyone else would be doing now. Tails was probably in his workshop, tinkering on his plane, or some other crazy contraption. Knuckles was most likely taking a nap in front of the Master Emerald. And Amy… well, was probably searching for him as he laid there. He smirked at the thought, knowing that her fan-girl-like ways wouldn't change anytime soon. His smile grew larger as he flashed back to the many times she expressed her love for him. No matter how many times he declined her offers of affection, she was still persistent. Sonic sighed, a question popping in his head. "Why _do_ I run away from her?" he questioned himself out loud, "I mean, how could I hate that adorable lil' button nose… those beautiful jade eyes… her angelic voice when she's takin' to me…?"

_**When life leaves us blind  
>Love keeps us kind<br>It keeps us kind**_

With each passing second realized that _she_ was the answer to his wish. _She_ was the one to teach him more than just fighting. _She_ was the one to show him the finer things in life. _She_ was the one who showed him love, every second of the day, no matter what happened to him.

Letting his mind getting the best of him, he picked himself off the ground and headed further out, looking for the young lady's house…

_**When you've suffered enough  
>And your spirit is breaking<br>You're growing desperate from the fight**_

Amy sat at the small table, looking at the TV, but not really paying attention to it. She thought about the possibility of asking Sonic to a date with her, but quickly shook it off, thinking about the several other attempts she had made in that past. It would result in the same ending anyway; she would ask him, and he would say yes. She would make herself gorgeous just for that one night, and wait for him. And wait… and wait… and wait. Her hopes would then eventually crash and burn and she would end up walking home alone, with no one by her side. She hated the feeling of rejection. It wore on her like a leech; she seemed like the feeling was always there. Defeated by her thoughts and terrible memories, she began to weep quietly in her hands. "Why can't you just tell me…?" She whispered in between sobs, "Why? Why? Why!"

_**Remember you're loved  
>And you always will be<br>This melody will bring you right  
>Back home<strong>_

She looked up towards the TV and saw a young man giving a girl a fresh, pink rose. Still weeping, her mind flashed to the day when everyone arrived back home from Chris' world, Earth… well, except Sonic. Her, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and her mom, Vanilla, even Eggman came back… but no sign of Sonic. She remembered sitting there late at night, with Cream sleeping soundly in her lap, looking out the window into the dark night sky.

_Seeing the streak of golden light contrast with the black sky, she realized, he was back. Wasting no time, she leaped out the door and followed him. Pumping her arms, each second brought her closer to him. At this moment, she didn't think about rejection, she only thought of just being with him. Sonic turned around and connected with her eyes, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, panting exhaustedly. She didn't even realize he had landed at her house first, before anyone else. Sonic smiled and opened his mouth to say something, until Amy had him beat, "Where were you?"_

_Confused, Sonic said, "What?"_

_"Where were you? I thought you were never going to come back!" He was about to say more until she cut him off again. She couldn't hold herself back. Being in his presence made her just let it all out. Every bottled up emotion just spilled out in front of the two. "I decided that I would wait for you," she spoke softly in between sobs, "Even if it meant waiting the rest of my life to see you…"_

_Sonic began to walk towards her, a sincere, sympathetic look on his face. Her emotions continued to spill as she dropped to her knees, "Why can't you just say it, Sonic? Why can't you just say you love me!" She cried into her hands._

_She felt the warmth on her shoulder as she looked up, losing herself in his glistening, emerald eyes. Breaking the trance she was in, Sonic lifted his hand into her view, clutching a freshly picked pink rose. Tears rolled down her face as he reached for the rose. Sonic smiled, bringing her attention back to him. He didn't dare ruin the moment. Even without sound, the words were still beautiful as he mouthed, "I love you."_

_**When life leaves us blind  
>Love keeps us kind<strong>_

She couldn't take it anymore. Wiping the tears off her face, she launched out of her chair and ran to the door. She swung it open viciously, and looked up, only to see his face once again. "Hey…" He said with a sheepish smile playing on his lips.

_**When life leaves us blind  
>Love keeps us kind<strong>_

She couldn't process her thoughts right, "W-what… are you—"

Sonic put a warm, gloved hand on her shoulder, and closed his eyes in deep thought. Amy's thoughts from earlier resurfaced in her mind at the touch. "Look," he began seriously, "Today, I… uh, well, I realized somethin'…" He sighed before going on; Amy was still silent in his grip, "I realized that I've been takin' something for granted lately… and uh… well…"

At his loss of words, she decided to speak, shifting a little closer to him as they continued to linger in the doorway "Like what? I mean, you have a life everyone on Mobius could ever ask for!"

He shook his head, "Nah. There's one thing a lot of things people have that I don't."

"Like what?" She asked again.

_'C'mon, man! Whatcha waitin' for? Jus' say it!' _A voice in his head screamed.

He opened his eyes, falling deep into her soul as he looked into her curious jade eyes. "Well… everyone seems to have… someone to love…" He closed his eyes once again, and cringed slightly, waiting for her strong glomp to send him to the ground.

Nothing.

Instead, he felt her soft arms wrap around him in a comforting hug. He opened his eyes and looked down, noticing Amy snuggling into his chest. Sonic smiled as she whispered silently, avoiding his gaze, "Well, I'm still waiting for my love…"

He took his hand and cupped her chin, puller her head up to look him in the eyes. His trademark smirk smeared across his face, "Not anymore you ain't."

_**Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!**_

Leaning forward, Sonic closed his eyes and caressed his lips against hers. Her wide eyes quickly closed, not wanting to ruin the perfect, fairy tale moment.

_**Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!**_

Feeling the need for air, Sonic broke the kiss, leaning back to where he was before, his heat for his face radiated as he blushed tremendously. Amy could only stare in disbelief. "Y-you really mean that, Sonic?"

His blush grew stronger as he reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, "Amy Rose, I love you."

_**Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!**_

The words were even more beautiful when complimented with his enchanting voice. Amy's fantasies where now a reality. To her, life was perfect, and nothing in the world could ruin it. She began to cry again, but these… oh these were tears of joy, happiness, and love. She stood on her toes, trying to match his height, and leaned forward, and kissed him sweetly as the sun started to set behind them.


End file.
